1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, more particularly, to a camera module with good coaxiality.
2. Description of Related Art
Current camera modules generally include a first lens assembly (such as a lens barrel and a lens holder), and a second lens assembly (such as a lens holder and a lens barrel). The first lens assembly is threadedly engaged with the second lens assembly.
However, if thread on the first lens assembly or on the second lens assembly is substandard, the lens assemblies will have a loose fit to allow the first lens assembly to shake perpendicular to the optical axis direction of the second lens assembly during focusing. Thus, the coaxiality of the camera module is inferior.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a camera module with good coaxiality.